Drift Away
by XxHLAOVTExX
Summary: Zim sent a sharp glare at Dib. "And why on Earth do you want to know what I do in my free time?" Dib never loosened his grip on the gloved hands. "Because." He growled, "I know you living with someone else in your base. And it makes me sick."
1. A Death Unknown

Well, here is the first chapter

**So hurray for my first story on ! Rock out loud!**

**Well, here is the first chapter. I don't know what to say exactly other then I hope to get as many reviews as possible.**

**WARNINGS: This is a SpAZR. That means, Spork and Zim romance.**

**The ratings will go up in later chapters.**

**And kids? What is higher then a **_**T**_**?**

**So, try not to get attached to the story if you are too young to read such things.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The days seemed to roll by more slowly each time Zim sets foot out the door. Nothing seemed more painful the watching each hour inching by, taking its sweet time in taunting Zim with its uselessness.

So Zim buried himself in his schoolwork, slowly working himself to the top of the class. Soon enough, he was even able to knock Dib off his teachers pet's status by exceeding in the fields of science and mathematics. Of course, no matter how much the perfect hundreds seem to torment Dib, it all still seemed so worthless.

Nothing was like the 'good old days'. After years on Earth, the truth eventually broke though the Ex-Invaders head about his true value on Irk.

Soon enough, he forced himself to return much of his weapons and battle equipment back to Irk. He never got so much as a thank you, but it was somehow pleasurable knowing that in some way he was helping out with the ongoing war that was still pushing in without him.

So to distract himself, Zim craved for praise and awards. In his freshman year of high school, he had already received a full ride scholarship to any university of his choice… not that he planned on going anywhere after graduation.

But this had a price, as his grades went up his social status went down. Well… lower then it was before. Even Dib, his most respected enemy had begun to tease him about his study habits.

It was only when after school tutoring sessions ended, and Zim was alone with his few and dear robotic friends he felt a slight tug of hope. Being surrounded by familiar sights of the 'good old days' helped him feel normal.

Lying back on his chair, Zim gazed across his lab. He forced a chuckle out, remembering poor Nick… How was Zim to know humans needed so much water?

"Pitiful humans!" Zim yelled out, but his voice lacked energy and sprit. "I Zim am so much better!"

Zim paused, listening to the echoes in the vacant room. A response screams back in a childish manner. _"MAST'A! I GOTS TOCO BOOTS!"_

A visible shudder. Zim did not want to see those taco boots… or smell them for that matter.

The computer spoke up. "Sir, permission to speak?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Don't you do so if I say no anyways?"

The computer decided not to answer that question. "Sir, I'm getting worried about you."

Save for the insane screaming from Gir, who was in some unknown location of the base at the moment, there was a dead silence. Slowly and carefully, Zim spoke back. "You can't feel computer, you don't have a soul."

If the computer could, it would have slapped him. But he didn't for the following reasons. One: Zim was his master and was programmed to protect Zim and not harm him. Two: The computer had to hands to slap with.

"Then what of you and Gir?" The computer asked hotly. "And Mini Moose for that manner?"

Zim shrugged. "What of us?"

Another dead silence, as there didn't seem to be anything to be said after that bold statement.

Then, there was a jolt of energy that surprised even the computer. The screen began to blink red, as it always did when there was an incoming transmission.

"Sir…" The computer said. "Should we respond? It is a unlisted number."

The only response was slight nod of approval from Zim and another remark of crazy tacos from Gir.

The screen flickered to life, revealing a startling sight. Zim's eyes widened, as he was expecting something more along the lines of the following scenarios.

_Tak: Zim you fool! I some how survived and now I will finish you off!_

_Sizz Lord: ZIM! I am going to force you back to my restraint… Oh but you won't be handling the food anymore. You will be in charge of the new indoors playpen I installed for the children. And we all know how much you love children. DIE YOU DAMN FOOL!_

_Skooge: Hey buddy! Let hang out some time and talk about our feelings!_

_Tallest: Um… Yeah. Just wanted to let you know we still hate you. Blah, blah, blah, you are a defect… You know what we mean._

But this was something completely different. This was an Irken that Zim at first glance was sure he had never seen before.

The Irken was tall, as tall as his Tallest even! But he was awfully thin, and looked exhausted and desperate. Paper-thin clothes hung loosely off his slim and fragile figure, seeming to fade to a duller gray by the second. The arm was slightly torn, revealing a thin yet still strong arm.

But the face was the most alarming sight. Although the strong features made the Irken seem threatening, his eyes shone brightly with hope and determination. The sharp and vivid color of the eye was mesmerizing. Never had Zim seen a nicer pair of yellow eyes since…

"Tallest Spork?" Zim choked out, sounding bewildered.

Spork nodded heavily. "Yeah… Looks like I'm going to have to explain myself, hrm?" He said hoarsely. It was a sad attempt to lighten the mood, but he was certainly in no condition to do that.

Zim jolted up from his seat, knocking it down. The chair clattered to the ground, and rocked for a moment on the ground before finally being still. Zim paid no attention to it as he turned a small dial on the stretched dashboard.

"Tallest Spork! I… You're not dead? After all these years, you were alive? Oh, Irk will rejoice with much enthusiasm! I must contact the current Tallest, where are you? Are ill? Are you…?" Zim spoke rapidly, hardly giving his Pak the chance to process the words before they spilled carelessly out his already moving lips.

Spork had a hard time interrupting Zim to tell answer any of his questions or even ask him to slow down. Finally, Spork was forced to yell at the panicking Irken with his own booming voice.

"Zim! Please, quiet down and let me speak!" He yelled, but the volume the echoed though the base took him aback. Zim raised the sound levels in haste to hear every word, but was forced to lower it back down a little.

The ex-invader shuddered with embarrassment and guilt. "Forgive me…" He said helplessly. "I…"

Spork sighed. "Zim, I don't want to get the current Tallest's involved in this matter. That's why I contacted you."

Zim tensed up. Of course, how could he so stupid? "So you are coming to kill me yourself?"

A startled laughter is heard. "_What?_ What possessed you to think such a thing? No, please just let me explain myself. You remember when that energy thingy ate me up?" Spork smiled as he saw Zim nod. "Well, that wasn't the real energy absorbing blob. It was a fake one."

"Wait… What?" Zim couldn't believe his ears. "A fake? Then…"

Spork continued. "Well you see, after your blob killed the first Tallest…" He paused for a moment for respect of the dead. "I was next in line. I was the second Tallest Irken at the time. But I didn't want the title. I was too young, too selfish… So I faked my own death and ran away."

To hear such words, such an earth shattering confession… Zim felt his knees buckle and he sank to icy floor. "You… You _lied._"

Spork shrugged. "Well when I got my head back on straight, it was too late. I think you know the punishment for turning your back on the throne."

Zim gulped and nodded gravely. Nothing good was going to come out of this, he was sure.

"So… Do you have any objections to allowing me live at your base? Earth seems to be a planet that every Irken seems to be avoiding these days. So I imagine it would be the best place for a smuck like me to camp out for a few days." Spork said. Ah, the point of his long story. Even he seemed a little ashamed of asking for help. "Irken territory is spreading quickly and the Resisty will refuse to take in any Irken crooks. So… please?"

_Please?_

That word sounded so pitiful from what was supposed to be a strong and powerful figure. A figure that was supposed to be _dead._

_No! No! No! I have enough on my plate as it is!_

That is what Zim wanted to scream out, but something else slipped out. "Yes, you can stay here."

A wide tired grin broke out on Spork's face. "Thank Irk… You were my last hope. I'm already on my way, I should be there within a few hours."

The transmission was cut. Zim wanted to scream out at the last second, telling him that there wasn't enough food or that Earth was full of dangerous monsters that will rip him apart before he could even reach the door knob. But he just couldn't.

"Computer?" Zim said weakly.

"Yes master?"

"…Make sure there is plenty to eat. And fix up the bed at the same time, I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight." He ordered.

The base was silent again, even as Gir crawled out the vent and curled up next to Zim's legs. "Mast'a, piggy is a bacon head…" It whined. Zim rolled his eyes and patted the silly thing on the head.

"That makes two of us Gir."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Oh, how is this going to end?**

**Gir won't play a huge part; I hate writing that little guy. Mini Moose will appear next chapter.**

_**Spork and Zim, sitting in a tree…**_


	2. Luck

Zim hurried around the house level, making sure everything was neat and tidy

**Hello everyone! Well, here is the second chapter. I am going to take my sweet time before jumping to the… You know… those parts. I'll put up a warning when I do.**

**Spork and Zim are my favorite pairing, but ZADR has a little place in my heart too. Come on, it was the first pairing after all!**

**Anyway…**

**WARNINGS: Um… a hint of emo-ness? But doesn't every fanfiction have that now a day?**

**  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Zim hurried around the house level, making sure everything was neat and tidy. He had even used one of his precious sick days, just in case the former Tallest came in the middle of the day. "There goes my perfect attendance…I'm sure that horrible Dib would be ecstatic at the thought of me being sick." He said to himself bitterly.

Finally, after throwing away the last of the half eaten rubber pig, Zim flopped onto the couch. Gir walked into the room, holding his blanket. Zim watched the robot fold the blanket neatly into a triangle, and ate the whole thing as if it were only an oversized nacho.

"WOOOOoooEEEEeeeee!" Gir screamed insanely as he rolled onto the floor.

Zim sighed. "Go put on your puppy suit." He ordered. Then added, "Obey me!"

Gir ran out the room happily. Zim knew how much that thing loved it when he pretended he was the same Master that he first met at the great assigning. Zim liked that old Zim better too, but now… He didn't seem at all real at all anymore. It is as the old Zim just packed up his bags and left. Like he told the new Zim, "I the mighty ZIM do now wish to live the defective lifestyle. I shall go and RAIN DOOM on Earth. You stay here and be the defective one for me. I have a better life to live!"

Zim shuddered. If only that were true, then he could just go out, haul that Irkens butt back here and force him to…

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"The door!" Zim jumped to his feet to answer it. Maybe it was Spork, maybe he came as early as he had expected.

But no, it was only Dib.

"Zim, you gross insect." He said, leaning down. "You don't seem very sick to me… Are you up to something?"

There was almost a smile on Zim's face. How he wished the Dib was right, but then, in a way he was. "No Dib-Monster, nothing is up."

Dib glared at him and poked Zim's forehead. "Liar."

Zim slapped away the hand quickly. He hated how the human would rub his height into his face like that. Zim was forced to illegally enhance his height, but he never grew over four feet, eleven inches. Where as Dib was already pushing six feet. "I tell the truth human! I just needed rest!"

"Oh, Zim got tired of reading so many books? Or are you going to go back to your old, idiot self?" Dib sneered. But as much as that insulted Zim, he never failed to sense the hint of hope at the end of the question.

Zim slowly closed the door. "Unless Mr. Right asked you to bring my homework, I suggest that you leave. My gnomes still work."

As proof, the bulging eyes of the lawn Gnomes began to glow. This made Dib a little nervous, and quickly shoved the folder filled with worksheets and a textbook into the green boys hands. "Take it. But I'll be back later."

Watching the boy walk away, Zim felt a little guilt. Ever since he had stopped trying to rule the world and began to learn about it, Dib's life was hell. His father was pushing him even harder at home to study science. It just became a huge academic competition between the both of them. But Zim just couldn't help it. The formulas and experiments in the field of Earth Science was all children's play to the eyes of an Irken.

Zim attempted to stop interacting with Dib altogether when he saw Dib walked into the room with a broken arm. Since then, Zim always tried to keep his grades a secret from him, but Professor Membrane always found out.

"I should move to another school…" Zim mused before shutting the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sir, the Spork fellow is calling." The Computer informed Zim. It was at least two hours after the Dib visited.

Zim looked up at the Monkey Picture. He never bothered with changing the image. "Well? Answer it!" He snapped.

The monkey disappeared and Spork's face appeared. Zim had the urge to smile, but didn't know why.

"Zim, could you send me the location of your base?" He asked. Zim winced at the scratchiness of the voice, it sounded rusted. He desperately needed something Irken to drink.

"Sure." He said. Zim quickly told the computer to send Spork the location of his base, and didn't bother with being polite about it. But that was fine, the computer was used to that by now.

Within half an hour, Zim heard the satisfying 'thump' of an Irken ship in his back yard. Zim smoothed out the front of his shirt before going out- a simple red button up with a black undershirt.

"Gir, you stay here." Zim quickly ordered. The last thing he wanted was to traumatize a starving ex-Tallest. Going outside, he was surprised to find that Spork was using a run-down, battered and beaten van-v00t. It wasn't even in circulation anymore, and only the poorest of the poor would drive around this model.

The tall figure stumbling out of the cockpit didn't look much better. Spork's clothes were just as thin and torn as Zim remembered it, but there was also a lack of boots and his Pak was blinking red. That was a sign of starvation and that the Pak was undercharged. Zim was forced to catch him as Spork nearly collapsed under his own weight.

"Hello…" Spork said weakly.

Zim raised an 'eyebrow'. This guy looked like he was going to drop dead any moment and he says _'hello?_'

"There is lots of food inside the base Tallest Spork." Zim said, helping him into the base. He opened his mouth to say more, or even snap at him for burdening himself with the pressure of hiding a felon in his own base. But taking one look at Spork's half lidded eyes quickly expelled any thoughts of speaking against him.

His eyes were enough to stun any man for a few seconds of silence. Those electric yellow eyes that could cut though walls…

Taking a deep breath, he helped Spork into the kitchen and into a seat. On the table was a wonderful assortment of Irken snacks, imported soda from Foodcourtia and lots of Cheetos and Twinkies.

Zim half expected Spork to dive right into the sugary mess and stuff himself silly. But instead he just stared at the meal, with a mournful expression.

Upset and frustrated, Zim gather the nerve to yell at his Taller. "Hey! You come to MY base, and now the food isn't good enough for you?"

Spork shook his head, never taking his eyes off the donuts and cookies. "I just had a horrifying thought. What if this is like that story, The Merge?"

'_What a stupid thought' _Zim thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "That's just a dumb old story space travelers tell to each other. The food will not turn to ash." He snapped.

"But I could be dead! I already look the part!" Spork sounded panicked. He looked around the room, as if the Grim Reaper was going to take him away from this dream world any second.

It was a little more then Zim could handle at the moment so he grabbed a Twinkie and shoved it into Sporks mouth. "Does _that_ taste like ash?"

After a second of chewing, Spork shook his head 'no' and quietly went on with eating.

**XxXxX**

Spork was busy charging his Pak in the lower levels when the doorbell rang again. Sighing, Zim shoved the rest of the candy wrappers and empty boxes into a trash bag and tossed it to the side of the room.

_Buzzzzz! Buzzzzz! BUZZZZZZZ!_

"_Alright! Alright!_ Wait for Zim already!" Zim yelled out. He paused for second and chuckled. It's been a while since he spoke in third person.

When he opened the door, there was Dib again with his hands at his hips. "Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Huh?" Zim looked up at the boy. His outfit hasn't changed much, save for the t-shirt. Dib had taken a liking to a white button-up rather then his neutral smiley face shirt.

Dib poked Zim in the forehead again. "Your plan! Whatever it is that you are scheming!"

Zim frowned at the human and shook his head. "Those days are well over and you know it. Now leave."

There was a moment where the two just glared at each other, but it was Dib who finally looked away. He began to stare at chipping green paint, and allowed his arms to fall down to his sides. "Zim… Couldn't you at least…"

But the door closed on his face. Zim knew the question Dib was going to ask. And the answer is always no.

**XxXxX**

Zim watched Spork secretly from plain sight as he explored his new surroundings. Long, ungloved fingers danced harmlessly across the dusty surface of old 'last years model' Irken technology. The familiar colors of red and black seemed to soften the expression of the Ex-Tallest.

"When will you be leaving?" Zim asked suddenly. Spork jolted to a stop, as if Zim had actually flipped his off switch somehow.

He looks at Zim with those friendly, sad eyes. Those sharp yellow eyes that could cut down walls…

"In a week or so. I need to repair my v00t van first. It's in terrible condition." He said softly. His voice sounded so much better, it was deep and soothing. It was the kind of voice you beg to hear, to read a long book out loud.

Zim looked away, feeling guilty. It wasn't everyday he met an Irken that didn't want to kill him, or even showed his a little respect. Not that he deserved any of course, thanks to his selfish and horrid reputation. "There is a bed down the hall. You can sleep there."

Spork seemed to freeze over. "Would it be alright… if the little robot stayed in the room with me?" He asked feebly.

"What?" Zim raised an eyebrow, shocked at the question. Somebody was willing to spend unnecessary time with Gir? Maybe Spork got hit in the head a few too many times in the head with meteors. "No, I am afraid you can't. Gir… he is very special. He isn't built like the other Sir units and can't function well. The computer has to lock him down now in a special vault to make sure he get repaired and recharged properly."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Spork was quick to apologize. Had he no pride?

"Don't be… he is getting old anyway." Zim muttered, with a hit of bitterness. "You wouldn't want him in the room anyway, the little psycho snores. Why did you ask anyways?"

There was a flash of light blush on Spork's face, from embarrassment. "I… I heard too many stories. When you travel for a long time, you have to depend on luck a lot."

Zim caught himself before he made the mistake of laughing out loud. Spork didn't notice and went on.

"They say if you ever leave the travelers path, and return home, you'll die. It's a stupid, idiotic myth, and I made that clear to the man who told me the tall tale! But after so many years… I just don't think I can make it though the night alone." Spork felt ashamed of himself for allowing himself to believe in such nonsense.

And Zim was about to tell Spork the same thing. He wanted to yell, _'You idiot! First the food and now sleep? Go to bed or get out of my base, v00t or no v00t!'_

"I'll share the room with you."

They both looked at each other, stunned at the suggestion. Zim hardly was able to keep himself from hitting himself for saying such a stupid thing. But there the suggestion was, hanging in the air like a ripe apple waiting to be plucked.

A thin shy smile appeared on Spork's face. "That sounds nice. I would like that very much.


	3. Night

Third chapter

**Third chapter! Okay guys, this is a little short. Sorry about that.**

**But not too short… I hope.**

**WARNINGS: Abuse, and cuddling!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

There weren't many things Gaz liked. She did not enjoy makeup, new clothes or shoes like the other girls did. She did not like skateboards, punk bands and drama clubs like the boys did. Gaz was unable to fit in with any crowd, unless it was somehow video game related.

But that suited her just fine. Gaz didn't like friends; she found them annoying and tiresome. She hated going out and having to keep promises. And she hated it whenever asked the question, 'why don't you ever have a sleep over?'

Gaz hardly even liked her own family. Her father was obnoxious and egotistic, and her brother was changing into some kind of grade obsessed, violent, depressed freak of nature, and a spineless one at that too.

She would shut herself in her room, and lock the door. Her first thought it, 'I should go do my homework' or 'maybe I can beat that boss level today'. Instead, she would push herself to her bedroom door and press her ear to the wood.

You can hear the yelling, even way up on the second floor.

"_How can you NOT understand this problem?" _Her father would yell._ "No son! This is not acceptable! You have a image to stand up to, so stop acting like a imbecile!"_

Gaz bit her lower lip and held her breath. It got very quiet. Dib must be reading over the problem again. He must be trying to solve the question the best he could. If it stayed quiet, it meant that Dib was able to figure it out and was left alone for the rest of the night.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

There was a crash, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"_I'm sure that green exchange student would know! You screwed up you entire childhood playing with him and you couldn't learn a single Goddamn thing! Worthless! You are no son of mine!"_

There was a mummer, Dib most likely. He must be trying to defend his case, giving excuses. He might be begging for a little more time to solve the question or to have forgiveness.

Spineless! Couldn't he see that his dear father was nothing more then a man obsessed with his own self-image?

"_When I was your age, I was always the top of my class! The top of my school! You don't care, you want to screw with your aliens!"_

The yelling died down to more mummers and finally nothingness. There were heavy footsteps fading away, most likely Professor Membrane going back to his labs. Another crash was heard. Dib must be throwing a chair across the floor in anger.

That was a good sign. That meant he wasn't hurt this time, at least not badly.

"I can try the battle axe this time I guess." Gaz muttered to herself. She wondered why she wouldn't go downstairs to see her brother, just to make sure he was all right. But he was always so angry…

She stands up and walked over to her desk. On it was a waiting Game Slave, the fourth edition. "Yeah… the battle axe sounds pretty good."

**XxXxX**

Spork had brought a small change of clothes in a dirty old sack. The battered old garments he wanted to sleep in were in such bad shape; Zim was forced to have the computer supply him with new sleepwear.

A simple gray uniform that was made to fit Spork's body perfectly. Zim crossed his arms, and just stared at the older Irken pace back and forth in the room. He would bend his elbows and sit down, and stand back up again. He was not used to the crisp feeling of new clothes, or to the lack of dirt and dried blood.

"I feel strange." Spork muttered. "Your computer is amazing!"

Zim groaned and climbed into his own bed. "It is last years model. The new ones have decent designs, and the fabric isn't so stiff."

"I still like it." Spork smiled, tugging at his sleeve. "My old clothes were just about ready to crumble apart!"

After the lights were turned off and Spork had finally settled down into the heavy covers, their Pak's climbed off their backs and onto the wired wall. Cords snaked down and attached themselves to the Pak's and the room was soon dimly lit by the dull red lights.

It is true an Irken could not live without a Pak for longer then ten minutes, but as long as the Irken and the Pak are within five feet of each other without broken or disrupted contact the count down will not start.

Zim stretched out legs and he lay on his side. It was a long day. But as soon as he drifted into sleep, the dreams began.

"_What are you doing Dib?"_

_The room was brightly lit, and everywhere you turned, there was a bleach white wall. Zim was standing in the middle, with his hand over his eyes. He had no uniform, but he didn't seem to mind very much._

_Dib was standing in front of two doorways. The entrances were alike in every way. Zim was surprised to see that Dib was exactly how he looked like when he first laid eyes on him. Small, large rounded glasses, and that ridiculous shirt._

_The human turned slightly to look at Zim. "I'm choosing my death Zim."_

Zim woke with a start. It was late, so he cursed himself for waking up for no reason. It will be impossible to go back to sleep now.

But something was off. There seemed to be some extra weight on his chest. Zim placed his hand over the object to find it was another hand. He looked over at Spork and frowned. The idiot couldn't stay on his side of the bed.

"_Why didn't I suggest Mini-Moose?" _He thought angrily. Slowly, he gripped the hand and lifted it. Spork made an odd sound moved in closer.

"_What? No! Other way, go the other way!" _Zim screamed in his head. But it was too late, the former Tallest had locked Zim in a half hug. There was no way for him to escape unless he wanted to wake him up.

Frozen and stiff, Zim wasn't sure what to do. So he did nothing. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. The extra warmth was comforting, and sleep came again quickly.

There were no more nightmares that night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

**So how do you like that for a chapter? Please review! I am still new here, but people seem to like my story!**

**I had to write something. I was tired of all the stupid stories containing OC's and new alien races… But that's how I think. Don't mind me, I am a lone guy writing fanfiction!**


	4. Alone

Not to many reviews yet, but they are all good

**Not to many reviews yet, but they are all good. I guess the trick is updating as much as possible. Then, even non-yoai fans will click on the story out of curiosity.**

**But how do I know? I am new here! See? See how new I am? I'm not hiding anything!**

**(Ahem)**

**Let's move with the story, eh?**

**WARINGS: Nothing too bad, save for a bit of angst.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There were many things that frightened Spork. He was scared of dark ally ways, being found out by the Irkens, and being cursed with bad luck. But by no means he was a coward. He would happily break a million mirrors and spill thousands of saltshakers if it meant helping someone he liked.

But when morning came, and he opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat. Somehow, he must have rolled over to Zim's side of the bed and now his host was sleeping peacefully in his arms. His first reaction was, _'this isn't good! How am I going to get out of this mess?'_

But after a second or two, he started to relax. _'Okay, think… How can you get out of the bed without having Zim kill you?' _He thought to himself. He thought and thought, and just when he felt like he was on to something, he felt Zim stir.

Startled, Spork loosened his grip. Zim rolled slightly back and made a little sound. When he opened his eyes, he seemed stunned for a second. Spork couldn't help but to notice how nice his eyes looked, or how good it felt whenever they looked at his own. But those lovely red eyes turned to angry thin slits. "Spork, do you mind letting me go?" He asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

Quickly Spork did what was asked of him. But had he held on for a little while longer, he would of saw the slightest hint of a blush.

**XxXxX**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"_Welcome to KY101, the best place to go for the best variety of music!"_ Screamed the clock radio. As it droned on with a quick update on the always-horrible weather and traffic, Dib pulled his legs out of the bed.

Nothing seemed wrong at first glace, other then the fact Dib had slept in his clothes. He took his glasses, which were just sitting on the night table, and adjusted them on his face. He let out a wince and pulled up his shirt slightly. There was a rather large bruise on the left side of his waist.

"It could be worse." He said to himself. He looked up at his room and noticed for the first time how cold it was. His father was out of the house; he always shuts off the heater before leaving.

There was a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in Gaz."

Gaz opened the door and looked at her brother. She was already ready for school, and a book bag was in her hand.

Dib stood up, a little confused. "Gaz, you don't leave for school for another hour."

She shrugged. "I'm just going to meet a few friends. I just wanted to tell you that, so you wouldn't worry."

He frowned. "What happened to the Gaz who would punch me in the stomach and demand breakfast?" He asked sourly.

She didn't answer.

Dib felt his fingers twitch and tighten into fists. "You feel sorry for me, don't you?" He asked, voice rising. "Not even you can kick a wounded animal!"

"Stop it!" Gaz yelled. "I don't feel pity for you!"

"Then why are you acting different around me?" He asked angrily. "What changed?"

Gaz glared at her older brother with a mixed expression. "You changed! I'm leaving." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

Dib stood alone in the center of the room, fists still clenched, and music still playing on the radio.

**XxXxX**

"No way! Really? …NO WAY!" Spork laughed hysterically with Gir, as Mini-Moose was the center of attention.

The little moose floated on it's back, with her large eyes focusing on Spork. "_NYAH!" _She squeaked. Gir fell onto the floor, nearly caving in with laughter.

"Spork! What is so funny?" Zim yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't know." Spork said, standing up. "I didn't hear that last joke… you have a very funny moose."

"You understand it?" Zim peered into the living room with amazement.

Spork shrugged. "A little. What are you doing?" He asked.

Zim shoved a few more notebooks into his bag. "I'm getting ready for school. I should be back by five. You can watch the TV in the meantime with Gir." He said.

"Oh." Spork looked at his feet, feeling a little upset. He didn't know anything about Earth customs, and the idea of Zim being missing for the good part of the day didn't appeal to him. "Well, have fun I guess."

Zim snarled to himself. "Fun? Ha! I wish! That place is hell!"

Spork stood up suddenly, looking very afraid. "Really?" He asked.

"Uh… no. It's a figure of speech." Zim explained. Spork sat back down, looking relived.

Gir rolled onto his back. "I love this show!" He screamed.

"The TV isn't even on Gir!" Zim snapped. He went back into the kitchen, muttering. Spork got up again and followed him.

Zim was shoving Irken snacks into a paper brown bag, grasping each bag tightly. It was a wonder that none of the bags exploded in his hands. Spork walked up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Zim's movements became less jerky, and slowed to a stop. His shoulders slacked and Zim let out a small sigh. "No… I'm not mad at you."

"You are not just saying that because I'm taller, right?"

"No. I'm just not mad at _you._" Zim said again. He reached for the scotch tap and sealed the bag close. "I have to go. Don't go outside, I need to tell you about the dangers of Earth when I come back from school"

"Of course. I'll be waiting." Spork said with a smile. Zim turned to face him, and forced an awkward smile as well. He only came up to the top of Sporks stomach.

"Yeah. It won't be long anyways." He said quickly. He took his things and ran out the door. Spork still stood there in the kitchen, with the strange feeling of being lost.

**XxXxX**

"_And she said that he said that he said that his sister said that…"_

"_Oh em gee! Can you believe what she is wearing? Yuck!"_

"_Gross, its that little green bookworm!"_

"_What is his name? Sim? Simons?"_

"_It's Zim, he is in my math class."_

"_Oh. Sorry."_

"_Don't be, I cheat off him all the time!"_

"_Ugh, I hate that teacher!"_

"_What's over…"_

"_Hey! Get…."_

"_I don't…"_

Zim suddenly wished he stayed home as he was whisked away to his first class. The mummers and whispers were all around him, _about him._ Nothing good was said, as always. He was hated everywhere. Except of course…

"How is my star student?" Called out the English teacher. She waved Zim over to her door. "Your essay on the government got into the LEARN-A-LOT magazine again! I am so proud!"

"Thanks." Zim smiled. _"Please say more. Please say more."_

The teacher pulled out a form and handed it to Zim. "I was told to give you this. It's for another scholarship! You are truly the perfect student, just absolutely wonderful! Now hurry off to class, I'm sure everyone misses you."

Zim took the paper and quickly walked away. He didn't even take five steps before he heard her scream at another student to pull up his pants.

Turning the corner, Zim crumpled up the form into a tiny ball and tossed it into the garbage.

"Hey Space Boy."

Zim turned angrily at Dib with a hateful expression. "What do you want this time? A photo? Blood? Leave me alone!"

Dib snickered and shoved his hands in his pockets. "As wonderful as all those suggestions sounds, I must refuse. Listen, I'm just going to ask one more time. What are you up too?"

"Nothing! We were over this yesterday!" Zim snapped.

"No, you just gave me the brush off! Now, the way I see it is…"

"You wouldn't be able to do anything anyways."

Dib glared at Zim. "Don't interrupt me."

"Why not? I know what you are going to say. But you have nothing but empty threats. Your father made sure of that." Zim said, with a growing smirk.

Dib seethed, eyes flashed with rage. "Shut up Zim, don't change the subject."

Zim advanced on Dib, bewildered by the sudden rush of anger and bravery. "You can't Dib! You just can't! You have to become a real scientist, remember? You _have _to be the best! And you can't do that unless you beat me in _there!"_ Zim points at an empty classroom.

"Shut up…"

"I won't!" Zim screamed. Walking students stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the spectacle. "And you _can't_ beat me! You know I am smarter then you, I come from a place where calculus is as easy as one plus one. It's impossible, and you know it. No matter how much you stalk me, how much you interrogate, you just can't beat me!"

It was intoxicating, the feeling of screaming at someone. Making them feel lower then you. Zim loved every moment of it. It's been so long.

But it felt so empty at the same time.

And it was even painful.

Dib finally snapped and grabbed Zim by the collar and slammed him against the locker. Zim braced himself for the feeling of fist crashing into his face. He could already taste the blood. Instead, Dib leaned really close until he could feel him breathing on his neck. In a low tone of voice, Dib whispered.

"_At least I'm not banished. At least, I'm not defective."_

And as the last words were uttered, Dib walked off to class. It was his own victory, his own silent victory. He left the now silent Zim alone.

_Alone_

_Alone_

_Alone_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Damn, what a Jerk!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Snap

**Okay, this chapter was fun to write...**

**It is a little short, but hey! Next chapter will be longer.**

**Remember what I said about ZADR?**

**WARNING: More depressing stuff, with a dash of blood. (Not self-inflicted)**

**XxXxX**

Back at Zim's base, the TV was blaring

Back at Zim's base, the TV was blaring. Gir and Mini-Moose watched the dramas of Bob and Betty unfold on the glass screen, as Spork struggled to keep up. Every so often, he would ask a question. But he would ether get ignored or get 'shushed'.

He looked up at the digital clock and groaned. It was noon, so there was another five hours of waiting. It was really painful to know there was an exciting planet to explore, but it was off limits. The thought of doing exactly what Zim told him not to have in fact crossed his mind, but Spork knew well of Zim's legendary short temper.

Every Irken thought of Zim as a Defect, but rouge travelers knew that insanity could be extremely dangerous. It even can be fatal. And as for Zim, the poster boy for insanity was under everyone's 'must avoid' list.

"_Oh Bob! You are my one true love!" Sighed Betty, looking up at Bob with her big blue eyes._

_Bob looked away. "I'm not Bob! I am his evil brother!"_

"_Kiss me anyway!"_

"_Okay!"_

Spork watched the two humans kiss each other, and laughed nervously. "That's the silliest thing I ever saw!" He said.

"Then why you turnin' red mista' tall man?" Gir screeched.

"I am not!" Spork retorted. But he only turned redder, so Gir and Mini-Moose laughed and laughed until Spork left the room.

**XxX**

Zim felt horrible.

'_Defective.'_ He thought bitterly. '_That was just low!' _Zim gripped at the pages of his textbook so brutally, they began to crinkle and tear at his touch. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice. She was too busy writing on the chalkboard.

"Class, who can tell me what was the main plot with the play of The Glass Menagerie?" She asked without turning around.

Of course Zim had the answer, but he chose not to speak up. Everyone stared at him, shocked at his silence. After a second or two, even the teacher turned to face Zim. "Zim? Do you know?"

Zim shuddered. "Yes maim."

"Then please, share with the class."

Zim collected himself and stood up from his seat. "It was a story about handicaps. The girl, she had a slight limp and she allowed that to control her life."

The teacher nodded. It wasn't the epic answer she had expected from her star pupil, but it was still acceptable. "Very good Zim." She said, and returned to scribbling on the board. "Everyone else except Zim will have to write a ten page essay on the plot of the Glass Menagerie."

The entire classed groaned, and loudly complained about the unfair punishment.

The teacher scowled. "And for all of your wonderful attitudes, it will be due tomorrow."

Zim tried to hid himself in his textbook, as he attempted to ignore all the hate filled glares. It was starting to work until somebody threw a paper ball at his head.

**XxX**

Lunchtime was the only time of day where Zim had a chance of escaping the other students. He had given up on waiting in the long lines, just to receive a plate of food that would be impossible to eat. Instead, he spent the whole hour and a half in the library. Almost no one would go into the library, mostly because half the school was illiterate.

Zim hid himself in the back, flipping through random biographies and other books that seem absolutely boring. "Honestly, why do they always kill off the good people?" He muttered to himself. Gandhi, MLK, Kennedy… They all died because of a sniper.

"Didn't you used to laugh at those people?"

Zim quickly turned around to Dib looking at some books on the shelf. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Dib shrugged. "To read. I just over heard you talking to yourself… which is weird because that used to be _my_ bad habit."

"Maybe you should keep talking to yourself." Zim snapped. "Because I certainly don't want to!"

"Oh, I am _so_ offended." Dib said sarcastically, waving his hands mockingly.

This infuriated Zim. He clenched his jaw shut and wrapped his green fingers around the first book he could grab and threw it as hard as he could. Hoping it would hit Dib on the nose, the ex-invader froze on the spot just waiting for the bloody result. Sadly, Dib ungracefully dodged the free-range copy of '_A Child Called It_' and scowled at Zim angrily.

"Is that any way to treat your only friend?" He snapped.

Zim felt his black stalks flatten under the wig. "You are not my friend!" He snapped back.

Dib chuckled cruelly and sent a sharp glare at Zim. "Not me." He said. "I meant the book."

The teacher in charge of the library was a single elderly woman whose hearing aid was stolen last week. She pushed a cart full of books past the boys, never even hearing so much as a peep from them. So, she never noticed when Zim finally snapped and lunged at Dib, tackling him to the ground.

"Just what is your problem Dib?" Zim screamed, gasping the pale white neck with force. Dib clawed at Zim's hands franticly, wheezing for air. But Zim only started to squeeze harder. "I'm not even doing anything anymore! There is no plan, no weapons of mass destruction, nothing but a fucking grade point average!"

Blood seeped out of the cuts that Zim was making on the neck, staining the already filthy gray carpet. The boy began kicking his legs, knocking down several books off the shelf. But Zim held on. He didn't let go until he noticed how glassy Dib's eyes became. They stopped darting about the room for help, and focused on some far-a-way spot Zim couldn't see.

"Dib?" Zim quickly released the boy, expecting a gasp of air.

Nothing.

Dib was all too still.

**XxX**

**Oh no Zim… What did you do, you lovable green insect?**


	6. Second Chance

I just want to say thanks for all the help on the grammar guys

**I just want to say thanks for all the help on the grammar guys! I am glad that my only problem is confusing past tense and future tense. As long as I don't sound like an illiterate n00b…**

**WARNING: More slash! And other stuff… Oh, and a slightly incorrect way to save a life. Whatever, I'm such a nerd.**

**XxXxXxX**

Zim inched over to still form and placed a shaking hand on Dib's shoulder. "Hey…" He whispered. "Human, get up… I didn't mean it."

Dib's head rolled to side lifelessly. Now starting to panic, Zim pressed two fingers on his wrist. "Please…" He begged. He didn't _really_ want to kill Dib. But at that moment…it seemed to be such a good idea at the time.

'_Thump…'_

'_Thump…'_

'_Thump…'_

A heartbeat! It was weak, but there was still a chance. Moving quickly, Zim lowed himself so his cheek would be nearly touching Dibs' nose. He waited and waited, but he couldn't feel any air.

"Okay…" Zim bit his lower lip, trying to figure out what came next. CPR class was only two classes, and that was weeks ago. At first, the only thing he could remember clearly was how Todd tried to make-out with the filthy doll and how the rest of the class cheered him on. Idiots.

But the teachers' directions soon came flowing back, which made Zim a little excited. This was the first time he was taught something _useful_ in this rotten school.

Zim carefully tilted the head back, so the airway wouldn't be locked. He knew Dib didn't choke, so he didn't bother with checking the mouth. Zim placed his hands over Dibs' chest and pressed down.

Zim paused, waiting and hoping for a response. There wasn't any yet.

He knew what came next. He just wished it didn't have to be so _gross._

Pinching the nose, Zim began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It was the most embarrassing thing he could think of doing, but it was necessary to save a life.

After three tries, Zim pushed himself as far from the body as possible when Dib suddenly rolled to his side, gasping for precious air.

Zim hugged his knees, watching the boy with a mixed expression. A part of him wanted to kill Dib in the worst ways possible, and today he nearly did just that. But for some reason, he couldn't go though with it.

By the time Dib was in full control of his body, Zim had already left for class. He didn't have the courage to stay and explain.

Dib felt the room spining, and nearly threw up on the carpet. But the sight of his own blood frightened him so much; the sickness was caught in his throat. "Oh god, what happened?" He asked himself. The stinging pains on his neck seemed to be a good enough answer though.

He stroked the cuts with his index finger, coating it with a thin layer of blood. "It's not deep…" He mused to himself. No, it wasn't the cuts that worried him. It was bruises surrounding the cuts that needed medical attention. He knew the bruises would swell up and make breathing a difficult task. But at that moment, a realization struck him.

_Zim…_

It was Zim! It was all coming back to him now, how Zim suddenly exploded with rage. Dib shivered at the blurred memory of Zim sitting on top of his stomach, squeezing the life out of him. There was so much rage… And Dib was unable to stop any of it.

Dib fingered the finger shaped bruises for a second time, and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I can't let Dad see," he stated to himself. "And if he does see it… I'll say I tripped and fell on barbed wire."

Dib took his fingers off his neck to look at them. The blood was starting to seep under his fingernails.

**XxXxX**

"Computer?" Spork hated to be a burden on anyone, but that was a short-lived guilt. The former Tallest needed something to distract himself before his brain turned to mush with all the daytime trash TV Gir and Mini-Moose seemed to love.

"Yes?" The computer droned. It sounding a bit irritated. "Make it quick, I'm missing Sands Of Our Times."

Spork wasn't sure how to respond to_ that_, without a long run of questions of, 'Are computers allowed to be rude to Tallers?' 'What does dirt have to do with time?' 'Why is this so called _sand_ so important' 'Computers have likes and dislikes?' and 'who this _Jerry_, and why do the humans on the TV chant his name so many times?'

"Yes, well… tell me what you know about Earth." Spork said as quickly as possible. "Please?"

The computer groaned. "That won't be quick at all!"

"_I didn't say it fast enough?"_ Spork took a deep breath. "TellmewhatyouknowaboutEarthplease!" The Irken breathed out as he nearly fell over himself. He had to grab the counter to still him, as the room seemed to be quivering.

"That isn't what I meant by quick!" The computer snapped. "Look, take a seat."

Spork quietly sat down at the dinner table. "Alright, I'm sitting."

The computer hummed for a second. "Okay, now ask me questions."

"What is so dangerous about Earth?" That was the first thing he wanted to know, that and why world outside was so forbidden.

"Oh, well gee!" The computer seemed to perk up a bit. "Pretty much… everything!"

Spork felt his heart skip a beat. "Surely not everything!" He cried.

If the computer could, he would of nodded wisely. "Yes, everything. There is this fluid called water, to start off. It is acidic to the Irken touch, but it is the human's life source. The water falls from the skies, runs though nearly all pipes and you can find traces of it in most food substances."

"Acid from the sky!" Spork held his head, as if to contain a horrible headache. "And Zim had to suffer though that, all these years…"

The computer attempted to contain a giggle. "That was the least of his worries… there is also germs. Germs are the invisible killers that lives everywhere."

"Are they here right now?"

"I _did _say everywhere. But I try to keep the base clean, so try not to worry so much." The computer said. "Besides, Zim found a cure for the germs."

"Then by the gods, tell me!" Spork shook his fist a little, trying to imitate Zim a little. But the way his voice shook with fear, it threw off the whole image.

"Space meat." Came the simple reply. "But that might blind you."

Spork suddenly felt exhausted. "Horrors upon horrors! Zim is truly amazing if he lived though all that… simply amazing!"

The room got very quiet just then. Spork stiffened a little, feeling as though he did something very wrong.

"Tallest Spork?" The Computer spoke again, this time with more respect. "Would you… Would you like anything to eat? Or maybe a soda?"

Spork was taken aback by the change of attitude. "No. I'm fine."

"I might have some books you can read, so you won't have to suffer with watching anymore TV with Gir." The computer offered. Spork only nodded, and was soon handed several short story books. Despite the fact some of the pages being torn out, Spork was grateful for the bundle of seemingly useless paper and printers ink.

But every so often, Spork would tear himself from whatever story he was reading to think over the conversation he had with the strange computer. He just couldn't figure out what it was he had said to make the computer so much more hospitable.

**XxXxX**

**Well heck, I didn't kill Dib!**

**I almost did… You see, I go to school and I have a pretty good friend on fanfiction. She was the one who got me into Invader Zim Fanfictions.**

**You guys might know her, Ms. Doma Yuset?**

**Anyway, I told her about the story I was writing, (the story you are now reading), and she **_**really**_** liked the idea of killing Dib. I mean**_** really.**_** That kid scares me sometimes. And I almost did it this chapter!**

**But I didn't. I already have a blueprint for this story, and I'm going to stick to it. No offence to Doma, who I'm afraid, will be the next Edger Allen Poe. (Except a lot more… cheerful.)**


	7. Book

Zim didn't see Dib for the rest of the day

Zim didn't see Dib for the rest of the day. That didn't exactly bother him, more so when he realized that the reason for it was that Dib went home for the rest of the day. He was sure that if Dib wasn't careful, he would come to school the next day with bandages on his neck from his very claws and cast around his leg or arm from his father.

The teacher droned on and on about god knows what. Zim could tell that the teacher was attempting to enlighten the class, excite the soothed minds of his peers. Maybe even encourage a student or two to score higher then simply passing. But it was a futile effort, anyone without a blindly optimistic view of the world could tell that much.

The next and last fifty minutes of class was going to be an utter waste of time. Zim slipped his hand into his book bag and pulled out some homework he got from an earlier class. Math and science could be almost done immediately thanks to the aid of his Pak and his training on Irk. But things such as English and History, those were the topics he had to work with, practicing grammar drills and reading about the lives of dead humans until night turned into day and the text danced Dunkley across the pages.

Zim scowled. He hated human culture. He hated how America came to be and how Macbeth killed everyone he loved. But in order to be the perfect student, in order for him to the _best_, it was vital for Zim to master every topic the teachers dished out. His entire life, from smeet-hood to his graduation ceremony from the Invader Academy, _no one_ has _ever_ said so much as a 'good job Zim!' or 'keep up the good work!'

He came out as a loser, who praised himself day and night loudly. He had driven himself to utter madness and was too blind to see the error of his ways.

Now, on this god forsaken planet, Zim could for once think with such clarity. Zim didn't like himself. He _hated_ himself.

"_Things will get worse. Spork… The mighty Tallest Spork! For so many years, I thought he was dead. I thought I killed him. And he comes back, saying 'oh, I faked it so I can avoid the throne!'"_ Zim thought bitterly to himself. _"I'll get caught, and then I will be executed! Oh Irk, I don't want to mud up my name anymore then it is now."_

"Just one week." Zim muttered out loud. "And no more."

Several students shot a look at Zim, wondering what exactly he meant by that. The boy behind him kicked his seat. "Shut up green boy." He sneered.

Zim imagined himself ripping apart the boy, limb from limb. He imagined the blood gushing out his eye sockets and the gargled screams of mercy. He imagined taking what was left of the body and using it for horrible experiments.

But all he said was, "Columbine," and the whole class got very quiet.

**XxXxXxX**

"Books are amazing." Spork said, as he flipped though the pages happily. "You can't attach a wire or cord to them, so you have to read them by hand. Instead of getting the whole story in five seconds, you have to wait to see what happens next. Each page is a special surprise, and at the same time a burden. You want to know how it ends but you never want it to."

Gir tilted his head to the side. "Like the Scary Monkey Show?"

Spork sighed. "You know what I mean, right computer?"

The computer chuckled. "I'm a computer, I can't enjoy reading like you."

"Mini-Moose?"

"_Nya!"_ She cried.

Spork glared at her. "That was uncalled for you floating… whatever you are!"

"Ooooooooo, Mini said a BAAAD word!" Gir screamed with glee.

The computer proceeded with scolding Mini-Moose on the use of proper language. Spork rolled his eyes the best way an Irken knew how and went back to his book. It was an interesting story about a young boy who was treated cruelly for his entire life, and how he was suddenly whisked into a magical school with strange creatures and odd vocabulary.

But half the pages were torn out so he couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to. By the time he looked up, it was almost time for Zim to come home.

**XxXxX**

Dib lay back in his bed, closing his eyes as he went. His father wasn't home yet, and neither was Gaz. He had no attention of telling any of them what had happened at school.

"_Sooner or later, he'll suspect something."_ He thought to himself. _"He'd probably try to expel Zim so I'll become the top student again. Or maybe he'll just get mad at me that I lost a fight to a foreign kid."_

He opened his eyes again, suddenly realizing something. Things cannot go on like this. He had to get out, _get away._

"I'm leaving." He whispered. "But not yet."

**XxXxX**

**Short chapter, I know. But I couldn't think of anything. Enjoy and await the next chapter. And I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I am really trying to fix that.**

**Plus, I don't know what Mini-Moose said.**

**Little jerk.**

_**Nya!**_


	8. Wrong

There was a time where Gaz used to yell out, 'I'm home

**CHECK IT OUT! I'm like totally updating. Heh.**

**I'm going to get a DA account, and maybe a Gaia. I'm an internet-challenged punk. Haha. I'll post the usernames when I get them.**

**Also, the story is moving ahead. **_**Gasp!**_** Here is a refreshing twist… Zim comes HOME from school!**

**WARNINGS: More emo, yoai, angsty galore. **

There was a time where Gaz used to yell out, _'I'm home!'_ But now she tries her best to slip in unnoticed. That was how she was able to avoid her father's radar, she remained unnoticed… simply part of the background. He never expected anything of her because she never offered anything. And it only made this strategy easier when Dib would crash though doors screaming about the end of the world.

Well… Back when he used to crash though doors anyway.

But something was different today. Gaz was always the first one home, but today, her brother's jacket was hanging on the coat rack. It was so out of place, it almost made her shiver. Almost.

What _did_ make her shiver however were the little dots of red on the jacket. They stained the dark fabric like paint. It didn't seem natural. Moving quickly, she draped her own jacket over her brothers and tossed her book bag unceremoniously on the floor.

"Dib? Are you here?" Gaz called out, making her way up the stairs. Her stomach tightened, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

'_Please… Not again…'_

"Dib!" Gaz nearly screamed, sounding frantic. She reached the top of the stair, now moving on instinct. Her hand retched out to the doorknob.

"Gaz?"

She spun around, startled. Dib was behind her; he had come out of his own room. He eyed her oddly, with his arms crossed. "Were you looking for me?"

Gaz stepped away from the door. She mimicked Dib and crossed her own arms. "So what if I was?"

"Then why were you going into the restroom?"

Gaz felt her face burn up. She unfolded her arms and shoved Dib back into his room. "Because I have to go! Stop being so stupid."

Dib watched his sister sulk into the bathroom. All he could hear was the soft pounding noises of towels being punched and muffled cursing. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Whenever you are finished in there, I have to talk to you."

The noises stopped.

Dib diverted his eyes to the stairs. The sounds of the front door unlocking were soon heard.

"Gaz," he whispered again. "I'll need to talk you in private, before dinner. It's important."

He waited and waited for a response, but finally, he heard Gaz growl 'Okay.'

**XxXxX**

Zim wearily opened the door to his open, muttering an incoherent greeting to Mini-Moose. The second he closed the door behind himself; Spork stumbled out of the kitchen with his arms full of books.

"Zim! These books are amazing, they teach me so much about the human world. And the computer told me about all the horrible things you have to go though!" Spork rambled on excitedly. Zim attempted to wave him away; it was _way_ too much work to even pretend he was interested in what Spork had to say.

"You realize my Tallest check in on me every so often, right?"

Spork froze up on the spot. Zim felt bad for ruining his good mood, but didn't show it. The Ex-Invader sat down on the sofa and motioned for Spork to sit down as well. "I needed to tell you sooner or later, my Tallest… current Tallest, they don't have a single drop of patience left for me."

"So then why do they call you?" Spork asked quietly. "If you don't mind me asking."

Zim clenched his fists in anger. "To check if I'm dead yet…to make sure I don't completely lose it, so I don't try and kill them _on purpose." _Zim glared at Spork sharply at the last comment. "And to… Test me."

"I'm sorry." Spork said sincerely. He attempted to place a hand on Zims shoulder, like how humans did it on the TV. But Zim jerked his shoulder away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." Zim whispered hoarsely. His body began to tremble slightly, which alarmed Spork greatly. Zim looked up at Spork, just to catch a glimpse of those beautiful yellow eyes. He narrowed his own false violet human eyes in resentment. "Do you want to know how they would _test_ me?" He asked.

Spork wasn't sure how to answer. "You won't… kill me if I answer, right?"

Zim started at Spork in shock. "_WHAT?_ No, I won't kill you! I should, but I won't," he cried out, sounding offended.

"Then… yes?" Spork held a tight grip on the headboard of the sofa, as if it would save his life.

"They would remind me… every last detail. They would force me to watch tapes of myself, and show me how well the invasion is doing without me. They would remind me how I ruined the first one, how I killed two Tallest!"

Zim pulled hugged his knees to his chest, breathing heavily, struggling with his control over his body. "I hated myself! I hated myself for failing the empire, for failing my people!"

Zim felt his eyes burning with angry tears, but refused to let them fall. Spork didn't speak or move, so Zim moved a little closer.

"I hated myself… because I thought I killed you." Zim whispered.

Spork wrapped his arm around Zim cautiously. He didn't fight back. His own heart began to ach, heavy with guilt.

"Zim," Spork spoke slowly, as if anything sudden would make the situation worse. "I never meant to hurt anyone. You are not failure ether… I never once saw an Irken being able to live in such conditions for as long as you had! To be able to trick a entire planet into thinking you're a human, what a feat!"

"…"

Spork pulled Zim in a little closer. "I don't think you're a failure at all."

Zim felt his face heat up in embarrassment. _'Spork is a lot of things… but he never told me a lie.' _He looked up at Spork, with his eyes glassed over with pain and tears. _'How long have I waited for someone to say that to me… to have actually have an connection.'_

Spork's expression saddened as he removed Zim's wig and contacts. Zim stiffened, but made no move to stop him. He tilted Zim's head back and stared into his eyes.

_Eyes that could cut down walls…_

"I think… I might even love you." Sporks voice broke, but that didn't seem to matter. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Zims. The smaller Irken let out a small muffled cry of affection and kissed Spork back, desperate for more.

Spork gave in to the demand, and he began to explore the others mouth. No, kissing wasn't just a human custom. He had seen a few Vortains take part in kissing, although they had a different name for it.

Their need for air was the only thing that broke the kiss, and that point already switched their minds switched to instinct. Zim took a hold of Sporks shoulders and aggressively kissed Spork full on the mouth again. Spork fell back on the couch, struggling to remain in control.

It was when Zim moved his hands under Spork's shirt when he finally broke the kiss for a second time. Zim stared at Spork, with his eyes still filled with hurt. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This… This isn't right." Spork gently pushed a very unwilling Zim off himself. "You just had an emotional break down. You're not thinking clearly. I should never had…"

"But I kissed back! There isn't a problem." Zim stood up on the couch cushions, so he could match Sporks height. "Stop being such a wuss!"

'_What's a wuss?'_ Spork shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can not take advantage of you."

Zim mouth dropped in shock. "_Take ADVANTAGE?_ Are you insane? I am completely capable of making my own choices! You are such a jerk! A big huge cowardly jerk!" He threw his arms up in anger and stormed out the room. "Have fun sleeping on the couch!"

"B-But…!" Spork watched Zim leave to his labs. Gir and Mini-Moose were already in the lower levels, so there was no one left except Spork and the ever so understanding computer.

"That didn't go well," the computer remarked.

Spork curled back up on the couch, feeling as if someone had stabbed him in the head twenty times.

**XxXxX**

"You are going to do _what?_" Gaz screamed, shoving her brother to the floor. "Have you completely lost it?"

Dib sighed, not bothering with getting back up. "This is the only way Gaz. Dad has too much of an influence over the authorities for me to call anybody for help, and to be honest, I really hate this place."

"No! You can't just leave! Did you even to think about it? Where will you go?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Dib grumbled. "You have lots of friends though, you should try and stay with them. Without me being the lighting rod…"

Gaz arms fell limp at her sides. "You can't wait another year?"

"No."

They stared at each other for a long time, one trying to convince the other. Gaz diverted her gaze to the musty carpet, defeated. At that moment, their father's voice was sounded throughout the house; thanks to the installed intercom system. Dinner is served.

**XxXxX**

**Oh, I'm so bad! Zim, you little jerk… Or Spork…**

**Ugh, guys? Who do you think was right?**


	9. Mistake

Okay, WOW

**Okay, WOW! Isn't there supposed to be some kind of word limit for reviews? I think I will answer ****Insert Generic Fan Name Here****'s comment because it was so damn long. (And I say 'damn' in the kindest way possible)**

**I tried explaining how Zim shifted from his on-show personality to his right-now personality. I'm sorry if I haven't done a good of that, but I can honestly say I did my best. Spork was never really shown on the show, so I could of passed him off as an emo clown. (Shudders at mental image)**

**The question marks… um… those were questions. Questions get question marks, no matter how loud a character is screaming. I was in the right on **_**that.**_

**While Spork is moving a little fast, Zim never **_**said**_** he returned his feelings. (So it is still one-sided, just very… awkward.) So relax, it's going to be a LONG time before another scene like THAT pops up again.**

**Spork is crazy, so don't listen to him.**

**Spork: HEY!**

**Anyway, that should cover everything… and I'm glad you liked the story anyways.**

**And while I'm ranting, I'm just going to yell to ****Ice Dragon****, thanks for helping me out with the grammar tips!**

**WARNING: Um… stuff happens. Yeah.**

**XxXxX**

Dib was hoping for a simple 'last supper' with his family, and maybe even give some sort of vague goodbye to his father. But the moment he walked into the kitchen with his bandaged up neck, Membrane sent Gaz straight back to her room.

"What's that?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Dib unknowingly touched his neck. "I…tripped."

His father only shook his head, as if he understood completely. "You tripped. And you fell on you _neck._"

"I fell on a fence. It was a wired fence." Dib closed his eyes tightly, hoping his father would buy that horrible excuse.

Membrane nodded again. "Well, that's what you get for running around."

Dib's eyes widened in shock for just a second, marveling at the idiocy. He knew his father was very gullible at times, especially when it came to his 'battle wounds' or whereabouts, but this was just silly.

"Now, since Jazz is out of the room…"

"Gaz," interrupted Dib. "Your daughter's name is _Gaz._"

Scratching his head, he replied, "Well. That's a stupid name."

Before Dib could say anything else, Membrane shoved a white envelope into his face. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh…" Dib squinted his eyes. "The address is from…_Russia."_

Waving the envelope back and forth, Membrane pushed Dib into a seat. "This, my boy, is a invitation. You'll be leaving this sorry excuse for a school, and learn how to make larger then life weapons. Granted some of it is slightly _unethical, _but this is a great start for you."

Dib shot back up, snatching the envelope out of his father's hands. "No! I won't go to Russia, are you insane?"

But his father would not be swayed. "You need to get you head on straight! You will never make it out there unless you do what you are best at…not what you love. The paranormal is _not real. _And you haven't displayed any other talents that can take you as far as real science can."

"No."

"No what?" Membrane leaned in closely, until Dib could faintly make out the outlines of his eyes through his goggles. "No Russia?"

"No Russia." Dib glared darkly up at his father. "I won't go."

"What makes you think you have a choice in the matter?" Membrane raised his hand to strike Dib, when Dib suddenly jabbed his elbow into his father's stomach.

**XxXxX**

It was a ritual to Gaz, to listen in on the fighting. But tonight was different, was louder. She winced at every clatter and crash, but refused to stop listening. Gaz cracked open her door, something she never does, so the muffles slowly formed into words.

"…_How dare…!"_

_Glass shattering._

"_I'll never…you!"_

_THUMP!_

"_Don't…dare!"_

"_AGHHH!"_

_Thumpthumpthumpthump…_

_Silence…_

_A single sob…_

Gaz couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what happened. Slowly, she made her way down the stair, passing old family photos that contained forced smiles.

When she reached the scene, her knees nearly gave way. "Oh god…!" Gaz clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

In the middle of the living room floor, next to a toppled chair was Dib. He was on his knees, shaking his head as if to deny what was in front of him. In his hands was a heavy bookend, taken from the nearby shelf. Her father laid a few feet away in a puddle of his own blood.

It seemed that Dib had beaten in his own father's skull.

"It was a accident… I swear… It was a accident…" Dib muttered over and over. He shook slightly as more tears dribbled out. "I would never…"

"You killed him!" Gaz screamed. This seemed to knock Dib out of his trance.

"No, Gaz! You have to understand, I never wanted to hurt him!" He cried. "I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Still in dazed confusion, Gaz made her way into the kitchen. The dinner was left abandoned, mockingly set for three. "I'm calling the cops."

Dib shot up. "No! You can't, please! You know what he would do to me, please!"

"You still killed!" Gaz blurted out. "You just don't go around killing people!"

"I don't go around killing people!"

"You killed Dad! And he saves people, so _yeah, _you just _did!_" Gaz knew what she said didn't make much sense, but this whole situation was freaking her out. Gaz made a reach for the phone.

Dib quickly snatched out of her hands and threw it against the wall. It snapped into four odd pieces. "I won't…I won't go to jail for this!"

**XxXxXxX**

**There was NO trace of Zim in this chapter. I feel bad.**


	10. Late Update

**This is really short.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Stuff happens.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_I won't go to jail for this!"_

Dib sounded so sure of himself, so completely convinced that he wasn't going to get caught. In those few blissful seconds where his sister was too stunned to speak, all common sense was thrown out of his mind. All there was left was reckless instinct.

With shaking hands, he took his sisters shoulders. He was trying to be comforting, but it only made the situation worse.

"Let go of me Dib," Gaz whispered. "You… You need help."

He squeezed her shoulders in anger, "Help? Help? Just what kind of 'help' do you think I need Gaz? Not the kind you are thinking. No," Dib said hoarsely. "Listen to me…"

"I said _let go!_" Gaz screamed. She rammed her knee into her brothers' lower stomach, causing him to release his grip. Taking those few precious seconds, she bolted to the stairway with the intent of locking herself in her room.

But she underestimated her brother. While it has been several years since he had a good fight, his pain tolerance was still very high. Gazs' five second head start was useless against her brothers' speed. He ran up the stairs and grabbed at the back of her dress and pulled down with full force, and caused Gaz fell backwards into the arms of her brother. He immediately pushed her forwards onto the stairs. Without having time to catch herself, she hit her forehead on a step.

Still conscious, she rolled on her back moaning in pain. Dib cringed when he saw the bloody bruise on her forehead, now at a completely loss at what he should do with her. As horrible as she was during childhood, he never wanted to hurt her. He never before this day laid a violent hand against her. He was her big brother; he was supposed to _protect_ her.

No, this was where he would draw the line.

Gaz struggled to sit up when Dib suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want the last memory of being with sister be one of senseless violence. The hug lasted only a moment, before he ran as quickly as he could out the house. He knew Gaz would call the police in a few minutes, and he knew he didn't have very many options left.


End file.
